


True Love

by Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers (writingfanfic)



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Cats, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingfanfic/pseuds/Writing-The-Impractical-Jokers
Summary: Written for the prompt: 'I was wondering if I could get some cute (gay, of course!) fluff stuff with Brian!'Cutie-Q all here for you!





	True Love

“You know how I know I love you?”

You look up, and grin.

“I can see up your nose from here,” you reply, and Q folds his arms, looking down at you. “Go on.” Chessie pads at your stomach experimentally. “ _Oof_.”

“I realised that I love you,” he says, kneeling down, and you gently but firmly guide Brooklyn away from jumping, claws out, onto your groin from the table, “when you first came to my house. Like, up to that point, I was 100% sure I was just bro’d up, and then you know what you did?”

“I have no idea, but I’m pretty sure the first time I came around to your house we ended up making out under your coffee table,” you point out, and he sighs.

“No. The first thing you did, and I remember it because I was watching you  _real_  careful, was head straight for my cats and tell them you loved them. You didn’t even care I was there. And then you know what? They  _trusted_  you.” Chessie curls up, and mewls happily. “See? Those little fuckers love you. They bite  _me_  sometimes.”

“I don’t know. Brooklyn seems intent on mauling my crotch,” you laugh, as she pads along your leg, clearly testing you as to how far she can go before you bat her away again.

“It’s ‘cause she knows Dad’s too busy in the morning banging you to get them their goddamn breakfast. Bad Brook.” Brooklyn mewls - so does Chessie, and you hear Benji from across the room as well. “Oh, goddamn it, now they’ve heard the word… this is your fault, asshole.”

“I thought you loved me?” you say, and he bends on one knee, kissing you upside-down.

“…now I can’t get up,” he says, and you giggle. “No, seriously…!”


End file.
